1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal assembly, and more particularly, to an engaging member which allows the users to connect the axle to the pedal easily.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, the bicycle pedal and the axle are connected to be a combination by the manufacturers, partly because there are other parts such as bearings, bolts and self-lubrications involved, and all of these parts are difficult for the users to install by themselves.
However, the combination of an axle and a pedal occupies a larger space which is costly for transportation and packing. In other words, the larger space that the goods occupy, the higher fee will be charged for packing and transportation. In order to save the packing and transportation expenses, how to invent a pedal and an axle that are easily assembled by the users becomes an issue to the industry.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal assembly to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.